Obsessive Love
by marinamer
Summary: Love makes everyone a little crazy. For Yamamoto, it might be a bit too true. 8018.


Title: Obsessive Love

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warning: None.

Summary: Love makes everyone a little crazy. For Yamamoto, it might be a bit too true. 8018.

~~~~~love~~~~~

Yamamoto Takeshi watches Hibari Kyouya as the latter threatens bodily harm to those who has dared crowd in front of him. He can't help but let slip a small smile as he thinks of how easy it is for Hibari to inflict fear on all who sees him with nothing but a few words and glare. Of course, he himself has been on the receiving end of that glare many times in the past. Even now, just thinking of that cold piercing gaze excites and chills him. Still, Yamamoto admires Hibari's prowess. To earn respect with nothing more than his very presence is an amazing feat indeed.

He watches as the frighten students apologize over and over to their Fuuki Iinchou all the while being ignored by the person they're trying so hard to appease. He grins as Hibari grunts and tells the students never to do it again and swiftly and gracefully walks away. Hibari has been doing that a lot lately, letting the students go with a warning instead of biting them to death. Yamamoto finds this pacifying side of Hibari quite endearing. And yet, he finds himself missing the violent side of the Fuuki Iinchou. Hibari's passion for raw strength and blood are what has drawn Yamamoto to him in the first place.

He continues to gaze after Hibari's retreating form until it turns a corner and disappears from sight. Yamamoto sighs wistfully as he straightens from his slouched over position from the railing of the school roof. He has been standing there for quite some time since lunch began.

He doesn't know when it began, this obsession with Hibari. It hasn't always been this way. A few days ago, he'd have given anything just to stay out of Hibari's way. He doesn't want any trouble, after all. Now, he can't get enough of Hibari. It's as if the only thing on Yamamoto's mind nowadays is Hibari Kyouya. From his violent temper to his unreasonable persona to his frustrating attitude, Hibari Kyouya is the epitome of mystery and excitement. He's like a puzzle Yamamoto's aching to put together. If he had to put a specific date and time to his obsession, he'd say it was but a week ago.

He was walking home after practice when he came across Hibari. The other was holding a brown paper bag and was heading towards the park. He didn't seem to have noticed Yamamoto. So, Yamamoto being Yamamoto let curiosity take the best of him. He followed Hibari. Call him crazy but it was rare to see Hibari out of school. He wanted to know what the prefect did in his spare time. So putting all sense of self preservation aside, he trailed after Hibari much like a ninja would do. Hiding behind bushes and sneaking around trashcans. It was pretty fun, and he was quite good at it. Hibari didn't even look back once.

So he followed Hibari and ended up an empty park. He saw Hibari take a seat on one of the benches and set the brown bag to the side. He had crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and just sat there. For an hour. That was all he did. Sat and sat and sat. Yamamoto swore the other didn't even move a muscle. For awhile, Yamamoto thought Hibari had fallen asleep but every once in a while Hibari would open his eyes and look at the bag. It seems he was waiting for someone. Confused by the prefect's actions, Yamamoto decided to stick around and wait too.

It was dark by the time something happened. A rustling noise came from one of the bushes across from where Hibari sat. At first, Yamamoto thought it could be the person Hibari was waiting for, but when the noise didn't cease and no one came out, Yamamoto dropped the idea. Still, Hibari kept staring at the bush. Suddenly, a dog came out. Surprised, Yamamoto look to see Hibari's reaction and was further shocked by what he saw. Hibari had a small smile on. Well, not a smile, but he did look quite happy.

Confused, Yamamoto stared at the scene. Hibari had gotten up from the bench and was making his way towards the dog. The dog was small and black. Yamamoto didn't know what kind of dog it was but it seemed to be a puppy. The dog didn't seem afraid of Hibari. On the contrary, it seemed glad to see Hibari. It yipped happily as Hibari approached. Once in front of the dog, Hibari knelt down and open the bag he'd brought with him. He took out a piece of meat and offered it to the dog. The dog cautiously sniffed the offered food before swiftly consuming it. The dog then venture forward and allowed Hibari to pet him.

To say Yamamoto was shock was an understatement. In all honestly, he kind of turned green when he saw what Hibari was offering to the dog. He wasn't sure whether it was from an animal or whether it was human. It was Hibari after all. Then when he saw Hibari pet the dog, it all made sense to him. Hibari was feeding a stray. And from the looks of it, he's been doing this for quite a while. Yamamoto grins. Hibari is full of mysteries.

Yamamoto was about to leave when another yip broke out. Yamamoto looked back at the scene and was even more surprised to find more strays surrounding Hibari. Two more puppies and three big dogs. Where were they all coming from? Hibari was in the midst of them, feeding them and petting them. Fascinated, Yamamoto continued to stare at Hibari.

Hibari seems quite calm surrounded by so many dogs. He kept petting them behind the ears and whispering words to them. The dogs, in return would roll over and stick their tongues out. Yamamoto thought the scene was quite amusing. Yamamoto knew Hibari loves animals but to see him with a dog pack was too much for words. Still, as he continued to stare at Hibari, he felt a warmth in his chest and a small smile appeared on his face. Hibari looked so gentle and warm. So human.

Yamamoto smiled and got up from behind the bushes to leave when all of a sudden he tripped over a root and fell. He heard the dogs growled and hurriedly got up. He was going to get bitten to death. He turned around and was sure his heart stopped for a millisecond. There in front of him was an angry Hibari and a pack of angry puppies. Not good.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to explain when suddenly Hibari appeared in front of him and next he knew, his face met tonfa and everything went black.

He supposed he could consider himself lucky in such a situation. He woke up as dawn broke with a sore nose and bruises all over his body. Hibari was no where in sight. Nothing remained but a brown paper bag.

And, so starts his obsession. He supposes it isn't much of an obsession. More like a curiosity. He guesses what really has drawn him to Hibari in the first place isn't his passion for raw strength and blood but rather the hypocritical nature of Hibari's image. He knows Hibari likes to fight, likes to spill blood. He knows these and accepts them as Hibari's nature. He also knows Hibari loves discipline and strength. He sees these traits in Hibari everyday. But, what he wants to see is that gentle look in Hibari's eyes again. He wants to hear those softly whispered words that the dogs are privileged to hear. Wants to feel that gentle touch the dogs are able to experience. Yamamoto wants to know the human side of Hibari no one knows. The human side no one has seen. No one but him. And, as Yamamoto dwells longer and longer on Hibari, he begins to feel the need to keep Hibari all to himself. No one but him.

Yamamoto feels his body jolt at the idea. He knows he's being selfish. That he has no right to lay claim on Hibari. Yet, he can't help but want it. He's always shared his stuff with others. He's always put others before him. Always put his friends first. Now, he's found something he wants all to himself. A different side of Hibari Kyouya. A side only he has seen. Call him childish, he doesn't care. If acting childish would get him Hibari's gentle gaze, he'll do it. If being selfish would leave tender words in his ears, then so be it. Being a dog doesn't seem like such a bad idea either. Not when it comes to Hibari Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya, violent unpredictable Hibari Kyouya, sweet gentle Hibari Kyouya, all his.

A terror filled scream breaks him out of his reverie. He quickly turns his attention back down to the grounds of Nami Chuu and grins at the sight of Hibari driving his tonfa deep into solar plexuses and thick skulls. The fight lasts less than a minute. Hibari gracefully stalks away. Yamamoto sighs wistfully and smiles. That's more like Hibari.

Yamamoto quickly finishes his lunch as the bell rings for class. He swiftly makes his way towards class as to not incur the wrath of Hibari Kyouya, not that he'd mind, but he'd like a bit more time to heal his bruises. Thinking of Hibari, Yamamoto suddenly remembers. Hibari has looked up at him before he has stalked off earlier. Yamamoto laughs. Of course Hibari would know he has been there all along. And, as he rushes pass the classroom doors and settles into his seat, his smile widens. He really can't help himself anymore. The more he thinks of Hibari, the more he knows. Yamamoto laughs. He loves Hibari Kyouya.

~~~~~love~~~~~


End file.
